


Make me Yours

by Scarletivory



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nezu | Piers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Piers is a disaster gay, Pining, Porn With Plot, Raihan is a cheeky bastard, Raihan will be the end of Piers, Requited Love, Top Kibana | Raihan, and Piers might not be so sad about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletivory/pseuds/Scarletivory
Summary: After a day out with Nessa, as requested by Marnie for Piers so go make some friends while she's out on her gym challenege, Piers ends up at Raihan's place. Surely this will be the end for him, as he will make an utter fool of himself in front of the man he's loved for years, but Raihan clearly has other tricks up his sleeves.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Make me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> In which Piers is a hopeless gay, and Raihan is hopelessly handsome.

Talking to people, in any sense of the word, is excessively superficial, and that was the only thought going through Piers’ head as he stared at the phone on the table before him. Marnie stood at the other end, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl decorating her otherwise non-expressive face. Piers leaned forward on his arms, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin against them. 

“This is a terrible idea,” he stated after a long length of silence, and Marnie threw her hands up in frustration.

“Jus’ message somebody! You’ve been broodin' in the house fer weeks,” she exclaimed. “I can’t come home ery time you feel lonely Piers. If I’m goin' ta be the next champion, you need ta make some friends of your own.” 

This puts a smile on Piers’ face, albeit a sad one. Piers had hoped his sister would take on the gym once she finished the gym challenge, but he knew his sister had ambitions of her own, and he would do anything to help her chase them. Even if that meant continuing to lead the gym all on his own.

But he couldn’t help it! He’s raised Marnie all on his own after their parents died when they were young, it's always been the two of them. Now he was just supposed to stay on his own? She should know better than anyone that he **does not** have the ability to make friends.

Still, Piers knew these thoughts were selfish, and he pushed them aside. “Aight Marnie,” he started as he picked up the phone, “I’ll try.” He stared at the phone for just a moment longer, before hitting the back button until the contact name ‘Raihan’ disappeared off the phone, and instead he pulled up the contact ‘Nessa’. With a quick message asking to grab a coffee, Marnie was satisfied, and Piers put it off all together. He elicited to spend the rest of the night with his beloved sister while she was home.

* * *

This…. was a terrible idea. An awful idea that he never should have entertained. Piers was right, never leaving the house was the only safe option in this life. The only way to remain sane was to stay inside and never talk to anyone ever.

Things had been going just fine at the start. He met up with Nessa at a café in Hammerlock, weary of the location, but sure that the one thing he was desperate to avoid was too busy being the number one gym leader to be anywhere near where he and Nessa would be. They had lunch, and Nessa asked if they could run to a few shops while they were in town. The dark gym leader said sure, because things had actually been going just fine. He even felt like he might actually be making a friend.

But then of course with his rotten luck, the one man he **did not by any means** want to run in to just happened to be walking down the street while they were walking the other direction. Piers made the wrong decision to completely freeze when he saw him, and it only alerted Nessa to the man walking their way. She immediately called out to him, the two clearly being friends, and they struck up a conversation before the words of protest could escape Piers’ lips.

And now, in all his antisocial glory, Piers was standing quietly and very much avoiding all eye contact as the two other gym leaders carried on like nothing was wrong. The fact that Piers was in no way a part of the conversation was a dangerous position to be in, because it only gave him the chance to steal sideways glances in an attempt not to full on stare at the gorgeous man before him.

And Raihan truly was gorgeous, Piers knew because he had been watching him since they first became gym leaders. From his beautifully toned body to the glint in his eyes, Raihan had been the object of Piers’ desires and affection for longer than he’d like to admit. And the first time he saw him battle, it elicited a fire in Piers’ heart he didn’t know existed, not to mention one in the pit of his groin...

This was getting him nowhere! The more he looked at the man the more his thoughts trailed on, and he could feel that his face was probably red enough to put any nearby applin to shame. He could only pray to Arceus that Raihan didn’t notice when his attention turned to Piers. 

“What do you think,” was the question posed, and hearing it from that sweet sultry voice almost had him forgetting to answer. God, he could listen to Raihan talk for hours about the most nonsensical things. Focus! What were they talking about again? Something about dinner.. 

Nessa wakes Piers out of his thoughts with a gentle shove of his shoulder, “Piers! Doesn’t dinner at Raihan’s place sound great?” 

All at once Piers feels all the blood rush from his face. Dinner at Raihan’s place does not sound great, it sounds more like walking into his own doom! He needs to say no, come up with some reason as to why he has to get home, and rush out of there as soon as he can. Just casually make up an excuse and, “yeah, sounds great.” 

It comes out of his mouth before he realizes what on earth he just said, and when it registers it hits him like a goddamn freight train. Did he just say yes!? 

But the smile on Raihan’s face is beautiful, and it's almost enough to quell his worries as a “great, I’m so excited,” leaves the man’s lips. Next thing Piers knows Raihan is leaning into his personal space, slipping his phone out of his back pocket and putting his address in it, and instead of being concerned that he just took his phone out of his **back pocket** like he should, all he can think about is that almost touch. All of his senses are filled with Raihan, and god why does he smell this good? 

Thankfully, once he’s successfully put his address under his contact, he slips the phone back into Piers’ hand and takes a step back, and Piers sucks in a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His relief is momentary however, because Raihan’s hand lingers for a moment too long before slipping away. Piers has to stop himself from reaching back out, grabbing it again and holding on to it for good.

Nessa finally wakes the two out of their staring competition, chuckling at the look of shock on Piers’ face after she had called out to them. This was getting entirely too dangerous, she looked as if she might have known something. He wasn’t being that obvious, was he? Surely not obvious enough that Raihan would have noticed. But before he can begin to stress over it, Nessa and Raihan fall right back into conversation like before, and Piers has a minute to breathe again. Even though he has something new to worry about, and now, he has to figure out how he’s going to make it through this dinner in one piece and with his mouth shut. This was an absolute recipe for disaster.

* * *

If Piers had anything good going for him, it was definitely his sense of style. He’s never had any trouble putting the best outfits together for any type of occasion, whether that be concerts or just to go out shopping with Marnie. So with that in mind, Piers could not figure out why all of the sudden he had nothing to wear! Clothes were strewn about the room, from his desk chair to the bed to the floor, he had practically ripped his closet apart, but nothing seemed right. This shirt was too casual, those pants were too worn, and this object in his hands couldn’t even be called a shirt, it was nothing but netting. He had no idea what the mood was to be for tonight, and he had no idea what was too much or two little. Never in his life had coordinating an outfit been such a chore.

Nessa and Piers decided it would be best to head home before dinner to get ready. Because of that they would be getting to Raihan’s a little later in the day, but Raihan had assured them that it was okay with a promise of evening wine, something Piers would desperately avoid drinking. He was never a bad drunk, never one to text an ex that he missed them or anything like that, but he was worried that a loss of his filter in front of someone he had been pining after for years would be much too detrimental. 

Marine standing in the doorway chuckling at his distress was certainly no help, and he turned to her in a tissy, “you could a’least help me pick out an outfit, instead of stadin there with that face of ers’.” This only caused the girl to erupt into a bigger fit of laughter, clutching a hand over her mouth and bending forwards.

“Piers, I think Raihan would rightly ravish you in any outfit you wore, so it really doen’t matter as much as er makin it out to be.” This caused Piers to stumble, he doesn’t even remember telling her it was him he was going to see! He opened his mouth to protest, but in the end all he did was grab a pillow sitting near the sleeping obstagoon on the only non clothes covered space on the bed, and chuck it at her. This sent the girl running out the room, her laughter ringing through their shared apartment loud enough to tell the suddenly upright obstagoon that the two were just playing, and that he had no reason to be alarmed. 

Still, seeing his owner in such distress worried the poor pokemon, and after Marnie had successfully fled the room, the dark creature bounded up to Piers, worry obvious all over its face. It placed its head on his shoulder, and Piers sighed, gently stroking down the pokemon’s fur. “It’ll be aight,” Piers said, more to himself than the pokemon, “I just have ta get through this with my sanity in tack, I can do this.”

* * *

And thus, after the blur of the day’s events that Piers still isn’t sure he made up in his head, here he stands in front of Raihan’s door, getting cold feet. Like it wasn’t expected, Piers stands with his fist 2 inches from the door not moving, not really even breathing. This was it, this was going to be his end. He would hopelessly embarrass himself in front of the man he’s been in love with, Raihan would end up hating his guts forever, and his life would be over. He should turn back now while it’s still safe, march right back down those stairs that lead up to Raihan’s flat, and forget this ever happened-

“Well, I feel I should have dressed up a little more for the occasion. Do you always look this nice Piers or am I inclined to feel special?” Shit! When did Raihan open the door? How long has he been standing there watching Piers frozen in place? This was already a disaster and he hasn’t even walked in the door yet! Raihan stood there watching him a moment longer, before leaning down and waving his hand in front of Piers’ face, snapping the shorter man’s attention back to reality. “Hello?? Was that compliment to forward?” 

With a quick clearing of his throat, Piers turned his attention back to Raihan, hopefully adorning his usual poker face once more. “No, not at all. However..” his voice trailed off as he took a second to take in Raihan’s appearance. He was dressed in an orange tank top and a pair of basketball shorts, which was normal for Raihan, except for one thing. Those shorts left nothing to the imagination! Before Piers looked long enough for it to be considered staring, he snapped his eyes back up to finish his sentence. “It wouldn’t ave mattered if you dressed out, I still would out-dress you any day of the week,” he attempted to bite back, hoping it would cover his nervousness as a smirk dressed his lips.

Raihan laughed, but something about it was deep in his throat, and it hit Piers deep within his chest. “I can’t deny that, I don’t think I can beat leather spiked jackets and those heels.” Raihan’s eyes trailed up and down Piers’ form for a moment, and he swears he catches the man’s tongue dart out to wet his lips before their eyes meet again. Forget all the worrying he did over his outfit, black ripped up skinny jeans are always the best choice.

“Come on in,” Raihan quickly quipped, and Piers breathed in for what felt like the first time since he got here. He collected himself before he nearly grabbed the man and slammed him against the door, and immediately put that thought in his back pocket as a fantasy he has totally never had before. Good Arceus, this would be the end of him.

Upon entering the flat, Piers took off his heels and made quick work of observing his surroundings. It was nicely decorated, with large windows making out one wall of the living room, leading out to a balcony. Behind the living room sat the very well cleaned kitchen, and beyond the living room was a hallway Piers could only assume led to his bedroom. The whole flat was rather dimly lit, being that it was late evening, and Piers laughed at the tacky dragon head statues on the wall. That laughter quickly died out however, when Piers walked towards the windows and looked out over the balcony. Raihan’s flat looked out over all of Hammerlock, and the view this gave him of the sunset was breathtaking. Piers was quick to open the glass door and step out onto the balcony, reveling in the sight.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? I’ve been living here since I became a gym leader, and never once have I gotten tired of this view.” Raihan stood next to him now, arms leaning over the railing of the balcony, and Piers had the breath knocked out of him for the second time that night. Raihan’s skin was glowing in the pink and orange lights of the sunset. His dreads were let loose tonight instead of tied back, and it fell around his face so perfectly. Yes, he really was.. “Yeah, beautiful.”

Holy shit, he didn’t just say that out loud did it? A hand quickly slapped over his mouth, and his cheeks instantly burned up. Raihan clearly paid it no mind however, and the smile Piers was graced with was enough to send him straight to heaven. “Come on,” Raihan said as he began to walk back inside, “I’ve got an excellent selection of wine for us to try out tonight. I even got some snacks for us as well. I would wait for Nessa, but she texted me saying she wasn’t going to be able to make it. Something about Sonia needing her help for something, I didn’t read the whole text.”

Piers nearly tripped on his way back through the door. She really would, wouldn’t she. He could see that damned smirk on her face now, she knew exactly what she did. He would have to give her one for it later, or thank her, depending on how the night went. 

After they made their way back in, Piers walked over to the kitchen to check out this aforementioned wine, and was shocked when he saw the bottle. He picked it up like it was one of his young toxel, and cradled it like it would shatter just from one touch as he inspected it. “Raihan,” he whisper-shouted, even though there was no one around but them, “do you understand how expensive this wine is? I can’t drink this, it would be a waste on someone like me.”

But Raihan only frowned at the comment, taking the bottle from him to pour them each a glass. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Piers.” He said this so softly, and Piers could feel himself internally melting as their eyes met, and his face flushed as he took in that gentle expression on the other man’s face. “You deserve the finer things in life too. I’m not sure what you’ve gone through up until this point to make you think that way, but I won’t let you think like that, not tonight.” 

Piers paused for a long minute, losing himself in the way Raihan’s eyes held him there, like he couldn’t escape. Somehow, he felt he never wanted to escape. He collected himself, ready to deny Raihan’s claims, but before he could open his mouth, Raihan’s blinding smile was back. He handed Piers his glass, which he took hesitantly, and took the other glass and the plate of various fruits in his hands. “Why don’t we sit in the living room and watch a movie while we drink this. Although, I don’t know if we enjoy the same types of films, i might not have anything you lik-“ 

“I’ll watch it,” Piers quickly interrupted, then realized how forward he came across, and back tracked. “I’ll watch anything you recommend, I trust you.” 

They locked eyes for what felt like forever, and for the first time that night Piers held a certain determination and steadiness in his eyes he didn’t have before. He didn’t know why, but he needed Raihan to feel the sincerity in those words. And when their gaze broke, and Raihan looked away, he felt his words got through to him. He could no longer see Raihan’s face with the new angle he was facing, but the hope in his heart led him to believe that he wasn’t making up that slight red he could see on the top of Raihan’s ears. 

Raihan cleared his throat before turning back around to the dark gym leader, and lifted his glass to his lips to take a sip, which Piers one hundred percent did not pay close attention to. “Alright then..” he began, “I’ll put something on, make sure to get comfy.” Piers simply nodded, folding his legs up under himself and getting comfortable on the couch as he watched Raihan fumbled with a disk. It seemed… utterly domestic, and Piers duly noted he fit quite nicely on this couch, like he was meant to be there.

* * *

Surprisingly, Piers got terribly invested in the movie. Raihan was right in one way, it’s not the sort of film he would pick out himself, but he had to admit that Raihan’s taste in action films wasn’t all that bad. He was so invested in fact, that he had hardly touched the wine Raihan had brought out, as good as it was, and he had completely devoured all the snacks. He reached down to pick up another piece of fruit, and finally tore his eyes away from the screen when his hand touched the plate. He looked down to see that it was empty, and turned his head to alert Raihan that he had, accidentally, eaten everything.

But the sight he was graced with was enough to cause the words to get caught in his throat. Raihan wasn’t looking at the screen, he wasn’t even paying attention to it. Instead, his eyes were entirely focused on Piers. That sweet fondness that he felt before with Raihan’s earlier words was decorating his expression. He didn’t even seem worried when their eyes met, in fact he seemed more satisfied that now he could look directly at Piers’ face, his eyes widening just slightly in adoration.

Was that it? Could Piers call it that? His expression was so gentle, so enraptured, but Piers couldn’t bring himself to put a name on it. He wanted to be hopeful, he wanted to be so hopeful, but voices of pains from his past refused to let that hope come to fruition. He swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat, and forced the words to come out of his mouth. 

“The tv is over there ya know,” his lips felt dry, and he unconsciously darted his tongue out to wet them, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Raihan, “I’m sure it’s much more interesting’ ta watch than me.” 

“I’ve seen this movie before, I’m more interested to see how you’re enjoying it.” Raihan was closer to him now, but who moved closer to who, Piers couldn’t say. “It’s nice to see you like it,” Piers was sitting up, leaning just above Raihan, who was leaning back against the couch to meet his gaze. “It’s nice to see you so… up close…” Piers felt heat boil through his body, centering in his chest and pulling him. Now was the time to back out, now was the time to stop this before it got to a point where Piers wouldn’t be able to stop.

But Raihan’s gaze made him feel so safe, the way his hand was placed gently on his arm, only to slide up to cup his face made him feel that he had nothing to fear. And so when the distance was closed between them, neither of them knowing or caring who moved first, Piers felt that heat dance in sparks behind his eyes as their lips touched. 

He was still unsure at first, but it didn’t take much more than Raihan moving his hand to the back of his head and pulling him in closer to cause him to let go. What started out as a hesitant brush of lips quickly erupted into something more heated. The two kissed like they have been starved of this their entire lives, like they had wanted nothing more than this. When Raihan bit down on Piers’ lip with his snaggletooth it pulled a quiet moan from his lips that Raihan eagerly swallowed up, and Piers finally pulled away to catch his breath, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Dammit Piers, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Piers’ brain was short circuiting now. Raihan had wanted this? There was no way this could have been mutual, how could anyone as perfect as Raihan want someone like him. It was too much for him to think about, and all he could do was pull Raihan back in. He kissed him like his lips were air, like he needed it to live. 

Someway or another, in all their tangling, Piers ended up straddled over Raihan’s lap, his arms around his neck. Raihan squeezed his arms around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer, and Piers found he could get addicted to the way he fit so perfectly with him. This time when they parted for air, Raihan held Piers’ gaze with such intensity, Piers couldn’t help but feel totally swept away.

“Piers, if you have any hesitation stop me right now. I want this, I want you, but I have to know you want me too. I have to know you need this as badly as I do.” This was it, Raihan had just said it to him, clear as day. Did he really have it in him to continue to torture himself, when Raihan was here in front of him, stating his feelings so clearly. Could he really step away from this when everything he’s ever wanted is right here, telling him his feelings are mutual.

No, he was tired of doubting, if Raihan was opening himself up to him like this, so would he. It’s time he took what he wanted. He adjusted his position, putting more weight on his legs and steadying his hands on Raihans shoulders, grinding his hips down. This caused Raihan’s breath to hitch, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Piers took his chin in his hand and forced his gaze to meet his once more, a fire beginning to ignite in his eyes that burned deep into his core.

“Raihan, I have never been so sure of anythin’ up until this moment. Ever since I first laid eyes on you when we became gym leaders, I couldn’ ever get you out of my mind. And when I first saw you battle…” he emphasizes his point by sliding his hands down to Raihan’s chest, eyeing him over before flicking his gaze back up to him. “I want you more than I’ve wanted anythin’. I never do anythin’ for myself, but I’m changing that right now. I’m going to be selfish, and take somethin’ I want, and that somethin’ is you.” 

Raihan searched Piers’ face for any sign of hesitation, of anything that might show he might not want this, but he found nothing. Piers’ determination reached him, and it elicited a ferocious response out of the man. He steadies his hands on Piers’ thighs and lifts the man in one swift motion. Their lips met again in a heated fervor, and as Raihan made his way to the bedroom they crashed against the wall just before the door. Raihan grinded his hips hard against Piers, getting a moan out of the singer when they parted. They both were breathing quickly at this point, but they didn’t stop. Each time they parted they dived right back in, and at a certain point Raihan reached into Piers’ hair and pulled it free from its tie. It fell down around his face, and Raihan used this to reach his hand into the base of it and tugged, pulling his head up and revealing his neck. Lips and teeth met neck, sucking and biting marks that would bloom all across his pale ivory skin.

“Raih-ah! Raihan…, the bed, please, I can’t-” His words were cut off as their lips met again, and with one last grind of their hips, Raihan pulled him off the wall and brought him into the bedroom. Piers was thrown down a little unceremoniously in light of their current states, and Raihan stood with one knee on the edge of the bed as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it who cares where on the floor. Piers scanned his eyes over the other man’s now bare chest, swooning over toned abs and pecs, confirming once again that Raihan truly was a gorgeous man. 

With his shirt gone, Raihan was quick to dive back in, once again going after Piers’ neck while reaching his hand under his shirt to begin to push it up. Raihan seemed to be one desperate to leave marks, and Piers found he didn’t mind. In fact, he wanted to be marked up by him, and wanted everyone to know that Raihan made him feel like this. He assisted Raihan wherever he could in getting his shirt and jacket off, the material now becoming uncomfortable with how hot his body was growing. His erection was poking painfully against his jeans, and he could see through Raihan’s basketball shorts that the other man was in no better shape. But once Raihan got the shirt off and threw it in their newly forming clothes pile on the floor, he paused as he saw Piers’ chest, and Piers squirmed under his gaze.

“Rai… what are you starin' a-” but Raihan was quick to interrupt him by leaning down and placing a soft kiss to one of his pierced nipples, then taking it in his mouth to suck. It promptly caused Piers to moan, and he flew his hand up to cover his mouth. Raihan was faster, and grabbed his wrist before it could connect, and he leaned up to place a small kiss on Piers’ lips.

“Don’t hide from me, Piers. I want to see all of you, hear everything. I want to get to know you.” He emphasized his point by placing his hand over Piers crotch and nudging his erection with his knuckle, which had Piers squirming again. All he could do was nod, causing Raihan to give him a reassuring smile, before the man ducked down to kiss a trail all along Piers’ chest. He paid extra attention to each nipple, before making his way down to right above his jeans.

Piers opened his mouth, about to nearly beg him to take them off, but he was graced with what was probably the hottest sight Piers had ever seen. Raihan began to undo his jeans with his teeth, pushing the button through and grabbing the zipper between them. He pulled it down excruciatingly slow, clearly one to drive Piers to the deep end with his teasing. He was back up once the zipper was down, placing his hands on Piers’ sides and pulling his pants and boxers down together, once again doing this excruciatingly slow.

“Rai… please. I can’t wait much longer, I need you, please…” Raihan simply chuckled at this, pulling the pants all the way off and tossing them yet again on the floor. 

“Call me that again, keep telling me you need me. I just might yet get addicted to you Piers,” Raihan called as he wrapped a hand around Piers’ erection. He was painfully hard at this point, all of Raihan’s teasing doing absolutely nothing to help him and absolutely everything for him all at once. He gave it a good stroke, rolling his thumb over the head and spreading the precum down the shaft, then ducked down so he was once again between his thighs. 

Raihan placed a kiss just in Piers’ inner thigh, then bit down on the spot before sucking on it hard. Piers gasped above him, an action that quickly set him off in a bout of moaning as Raihan made his way up his inner thigh, getting so close but just not quite hitting where he really needed it most. Piers gave off a desperate huff, and tangled his hands in Raihan’s hair, tugging lightly.

“Hm, is there something you need from me Piersy?” Raihan looked up at him with the most devious smirk, and Piers’ heart fluttered at both the pet name and the lust behind that smirk. He was never one to beg, not even with past partners, but dammit, he said he was going to be selfish. 

“Rai, my cock… please I need you too…” His words trailed off as embarrassment flooded over him, and he covered his face with his hands. Raihan lifted up and pulled Piers’ arms away, getting close enough that Piers could see that snaggletooth showing in that damn smirk of his.

“Tell me what it is you want Piersy. How can I know what you want if you don’t tell me hm?” Raihan was toying with him now, but Piers was so worked up from all of Raihan’s teasing at this point, that he steadied himself and grabbed Raihan around the neck, pulling him closer. It clearly took Raihan by surprise, and he met his gaze with a hint of amusement behind his eyes. 

“I want you to suck my cock until I can’t take it, and then I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight. I want you to cover me in marks that show everyone who I belong to, that you did this to me, and that you made me feel like this.” Raihan stared at him for what felt like eternity to Piers, and he could feel his entire body heat up as he waited for an answer.

But Raihan’s face broke out into a grin, and Piers felt himself relax, knowing that now he might just get what he’s been dying for. Raihan gave him one last quick kiss, followed by a, “as you wish, treasure,” before ducking down to take Piers into his mouth.

He started by licking up from base to tip, an action that had Piers falling back against the pillows as he spread his legs just slightly to give Raihan more room. Piers knew he wasn’t particularly large, but he still choked on a moan when Raihan took him all in in one quick motion. Before he could mention his amazement however, Raihan hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, hard. Piers cried out, no longer bothering to hold back his moans, and tangled his hands in Raihan’s hair to get him some kind of purchase. Raihan created a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and sucking every time he took Piers in all the way to the back of his throat. After about not even a few minutes of this, Piers bucked his hips up into Raihan’s mouth, and Raihan placed a hand to his hip to push him back into the bed.

“Nuh-uh, you gotta stay still baby,” Raihan murmured before diving back in, this time keeping his hand on Piers hips to hold him still. Raihan’s grip was firm, and Piers squirmed now that he couldn’t move his hips. The pleasure was entirely too much, Raihan could do such wicked things with that mouth of his, and Piers felt it all build up too quickly. With what little strength Piers had left, he grabbed Raihan and pulled him up by his shoulders, panting heavily as Raihan pulled off with a wet pop.

“I’m not gonna last like that…” Piers breathed out, “I want you in me. I want ta feel you as close as you can get to me.” 

Raihan chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the shell of Piers ear, then bit down before whispering lowly, “I want to make you feel good. I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll never forget how it feels to be with me. I’ll make you never want anyone but me again.”

Piers shivered as his voice trailed right into his brain, sultry and dripping with poisoned honey. He wanted nothing more than that, he wanted to be utterly and completely his, and no one else’s. He licked his lips, and leaned up to begin fumbling with Raihan’s shorts. “Wanna make you feel good too,” he muttered, but his hands were shaky, and he couldn’t get them to do exactly what he wanted them to. He looked up to Raihan with a pout, causing him to chuckle. Raihan placed a kiss to that pout, something he knew he would never be able to resist doing again, and took his hand away from his shorts.

He placed a chaste kiss to the back of Piers’ hand, an action that was so simple yet so telling, it had Piers enraptured. Raihan switched from softness and domestication to teasing and devious so quickly that it has Piers going dizzy. “Stay right here,” Raihan said to him, kissing his cheek one last time before getting off the bed. Piers huffed at the fact that the bed was now empty aside from him, but Raihan wasn’t gone long.

He came back to the bed with a condom and a bottle of lube in tow, but Piers pouted once more. “Forget the condom,” he said, and this time it was Raihan’s turn to stutter. He faltered as he went to put his knee on the bed, and looked to Piers with shock all over his face.

“I told you earlier, didn’ I? I trust you Rai,” Piers’ expression went from soft to lustrous as he continued, holding Raihan’s eyes with fierce intensity, “and I want you to cum in me, fill me up and make me your own.” Raihan’s face instantly erupted in red, and it felt good to Piers that he could mess up Raihan as much as the man could mess him up. His satisfaction didn’t last long however, as Raihan threw the condom off to the side and slid his shorts and boxers off in one fluid motion. 

He jumped back over Piers, looming over him, and Piers took this opportunity to really look him over. Raihan was perfectly toned all over, he certainly never skipped leg day, and those thighs were to die for, or die from. Piers wouldn’t mind if he met his end because of those thighs, he could die happy that way. Then his eyes scanned over to Raihan’s erection, and god damn, he was about to be split in half! The thought however just excited him instead of scaring him, he never wanted anything more than the way he wanted Raihan in him.

The sound of a cap opening woke Piers out of his thoughts, and he watched as Raihan poured the lube over his fingers in anticipation. Piers may not have had sex in a long time, but he certainly had plenty of toys at home, so he hoped that this could be a quick adjustment. Still, Raihan had to be larger than anything he had taken. He didn’t have much time to worry over it though, because Raihan’s fingers reached down and pressed just gently against his entrance, and Piers sucked in a breath. 

Raihan pushed one finger in slowly, pushing it in all the way down to the knuckle, and making quick work of it. It wasn’t long before a second finger was added, and he began to spread them and scissor Piers open. Piers at this point had gripped onto Raihan’s shoulders, little sounds of satisfaction and pleasure escaping his lips. When a third finger was added, and Raihan crooked them upwards just right, Piers cried out as his prostate was rubbed. His nails dug into Raihan’s shoulders, and the smirk he was given showed Raihan had him exactly where he wanted him.

Piers grabbed his wrist to stop him, and instead of speaking with words he didn’t have the ability to get out, he took the bottle of lube from where it had been discarded next to them on the bed, and poured a generous amount along his hand. He took Raihan’s erection in his hand, which had been ignored up to this point as was painfully hard, and slicked it up. He pumped it slowly, and Raihan’s breathing picked up so quickly, Piers could tell he had been holding back in order to make Piers feel good all this time. Now it was his turn, and Piers was going to make sure he felt as amazing as Raihan made him feel.

After a few more quick pumps, Piers guided Raihan to his entrance, and Raihan steadied his hands on his hips. Raihan looked at him, a silent ‘are you sure’ painted on the man’s face, but he didn’t even need to ask. Piers quieted his worries with a soft kiss and a nod, and that was all it took for Raihan to push in.

Both of them moaned in unison as Raihan pushed himself in until he was flush against Piers, and Piers eyes teared at the stretch. Raihan stilled himself once fully inside, rubbing Piers’ sides as the man adjusted. Piers focused on actually breathing, and once he felt he had adjusted enough, he locked eyes with Raihan.

“Move,” he tried to utter, wiggling his hips to prove his point. That was all Raihan needed, and he bottomed out, only to slam back in. Once again, the breath was knocked out of Piers, but Raihan set a harsh pace before he could collect himself. Piers felt full and seen, split open, and a tear slipped from his eye and he realized this was all he ever wanted. A desire he had as long as he had known Raihan was finally being sated, and it warmed him to his very core.

He could tell Raihan had needed it just as badly as Piers did as the pace at which he thrusted into him was ruthless. He assaulted Piers sweet spot over and over again, and he did everything he could just to hold on. His arms wrapped around Raihan’s neck, and Raihan reached down to lead his legs to wrap around his waist. 

“Fuck baby, god you feel so fucking _good_ …” Raihan sighed out. He was just as far gone as Piers, who could only moan out his name and hold on for dear life. He had never felt pleasure as intense as this, Raihan filled every one of his senses and rocked him to his very core. Raihan’s grip on his waist was sure to bruise, but Piers didn’t care, the pain just added to the pleasure. He raked his nails down Raihan’s back, and elicited what sounded like a growl from deep in the man’s throat. Raihan bit down on Piers neck in retaliation, tangling his hand in Piers thick hair with a tug. 

Piers wouldn’t last long, not like this. Not with Raihan assaulting his sweet spot and Raihan moaning praises in his ear and Raihan all over him, he was completely taken over by him. His cock weeped from its lack of attention, but he didn’t care, he would easily cum untouched like this if Raihan so choosed. But it seemed Raihan had other plans as a large hand wrapped around his cock and pumped in unison to his thrusts, and Piers completely lost it. He was completely at Raihan’s mercy as his body turned to putty in the other man’s hands, and Raihan took full control, moving Piers body however he needed to.

“God, Piersy, cum with me, come on baby, be good for me.” Piers could tell by Raihan’s onslaught of gruff praise that he was hopelessly close, and he clutched on tighter. He wanted to be good for him, he wanted to be so good for him, so he mustered up what little strength he had left.

“Wanna… wanna be good for you. Wanna cum with you.. Rai- ah!” Raihan’s thrust were becoming erratic at this point, and Piers was the first to fall. White hot pleasure shot across the back of his eyes as he came all across his chest and Raihan’s hands. Raihan pumped him through it, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could see exactly how Piers looked when he came for him and only him. The beautiful cry that left Piers’ lips as he came however was too much for Raihan to handle, and not long after Piers, he lost it. He ducked his head down and bit down onto Piers’ shoulder as he came with a muffled cry, shooting his seed deep into Piers. He thrusted a few more times before completely stilling inside of him, body going slack and falling against Piers’s chest.

Even though Piers was exhausted, he managed to wrap his arms around Raihan and pull him in close as they caught their breath. Raihan cuddled up even closer, and Piers kissed the top of his forehead. They stayed there for a moment longer, before Raihan lifted himself up to pull out, and brush the hair out of Piers’ face.

“Do you really mean it, Piers,” Raihan asked, a bit of worry lacing his expression. His eyebrows furrowed, and Piers wanted nothing more to kiss to worry away from him. “Will you really be mine?”

“Rai... I’ve loved you for years, I want nothing more to be yours, if you’ll have me…” Raihan kissed him silly, pulling him as close as he could. Piers cuddled himself ever closer, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing.

Raihan was the first to break away, kissing his cheek when Piers chased after his lips. “Come on, let’s take a bath.” Raihan chuckled as a pout formed on Piers’ lips again, as the other man was much too exhausted to move, and rubbed his sides in apology for making him move. “I’ve got a jacuzzi tub you know,” he sing-songed, “and I’ll wash your hair for you.”

“Massage my back for me too and I think you’ve got a deal,” Piers said as he pinched his nose, “I think you actually broke me in half jus' now.” Raihan nodded, and went to help Piers up, who struggled to get on his feet, but stabled out once he was standing and leaning against Raihan.

It wasn’t exactly how Piers planned the night to go, he thought as Raihan led him to his bathroom, but he couldn’t have wished for it to go any better. This was going to be the start of the most meaningful relationship he ever had, and he knew that at this point he would never let go. Raihan was right, he was becoming hopelessly addicted to him already, and he would never want anyone again. He was ready to be selfish, to be loved, and to love Raihan with everything he had. This was the start of the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is the first fic of many, and what better way to start off with than with my 100% self indulgent disaster gay Piers fic. Find me on twitter at [@chandele0n](http://twitter.com/chandele0n)


End file.
